just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Let It Go
(2015) December 21, 2015 (JDU) January 9, 2016https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAwI4h3DKvs (NOW) |mode=Duet Solo (Sing Along) |dg= / (Sing Along) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Sing Along) |effort = Low (Classic/Sing Along) |mc='JDU' Classic 1A: Blue 1B: Ultramarine Blue 2A: Light Cobalt Blue 2B: Cobalt Blue Sing-Along 1A: Light Cobalt Blue 1B: Blue 2A: Cobalt Blue 2B: Navy Blue |lc=Light Blue (Sing Along) |gc=Yellow/Lilac (Sing Along) |pc= / (Sing Along) |nogm=4 each (Classic) 2 (Sing Along) |alt = Sing Along (DLC) |nowc = LetItGo (Classic) LetItGoDLC (Sing-Along) |pictos= 116 (Classic) 126 (Sing Along) |audio = |perf=Shirley Henault (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) Sing Along Aurélie Sériné |kcal=25 |dura=3:44 (Classic) 3:43 (Sing Along) }}"Let It Go" by Idina Menzel (covered by Nicki Gonzalez also known as Disney's Frozen) is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are based off of Anna and Elsa from the movie Frozen. P1 P1 (Anna) has strawberry blonde hair in braids and wears a maroon velvet cape, a black and blue dress with a light blue long sleeve shirt, and black lace up boots. P2 P2 (Elsa) has platinum blonde hair in a fishtail braid and wears a light blue dress with mesh sleeves and a mesh cape, and light blue kitten heels. She is also the solo dancer of the Sing Along routine. Letitgo coach 1.png|P1 (Old) Letitgo coach 2.png|P2/Sing Along (Old) Letitgo_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Updated) Letitgodlc_coach_1_big.png|P2/Sing Along (Updated) Background Classic The official logo for Frozen first appears. During the verses, the dancers are in a snowy forest. During the choruses, the background is blue with light blue snow swirls and snowflakes across the screen. The dancer's reflections can be seen at the bottom. During the bridge, Elsa builds an ice castle. The background is based off of assets from the movie. Sing Along The floor contains a large light blue snowflake, which highlights and sparkles. Multiple snowflakes appear and disappear in the air. After the second hook, Elsa builds her ice castle from the classic routine. At the third hook, the background switches back to the snowflake floor. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves for each coach in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: *'P1': Cross your arms. *'P2': Put your right hand on your face, as if in a thinking pose. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Bring your arms down forcefully. Letitgo gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Letitgo gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Letitgo gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Letitgo gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Sing Along There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sing Along routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Throw both arms forward while stepping to the right. Letitgodlc gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Letitgodlc gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''Let It Go is the second Disney song in the game. *The dancers have a natural skin tone, akin to ''Prince Ali. *The dance features several elements from the movie, including the background and the dancers (Anna and Elsa) are similar to their cartoon form. *''Let It Go'' is the second routine in which a movie title appeared before the routine, after Prince Ali. *In the Coach Selection menu, Anna has her hands on her hips, but her pose was supposed to be crossing her arms. *"The past is in our past", instead of the correct "The past is in the past", is seen in the lyrics. *The lines "Don't feel" and "Here I'll stay" in the Sing Along routine become immediately un-highlighted after they are sung. * As with the other alternatives in Just Dance Epic Hits the Sing Along version of Let It Go is the only alternative being unlocked at start. *The square of the Sing Along version is different in the shop than in the menu; it shows the dancer in a different pose and it can be seen that the dancer has lipstick. The lipstick is not present in the routine. **This also occurs to I Need Your Love, as the square shown in the shop has a different background than the square shown in the song selection menu. *The song's pictogram bar beats at 69 beats per minute, even though the song's actual beats per minute is 137. Gallery Game Files Letitgo cover generic.jpg|''Let It Go'' Letitgodlc cover generic.jpg|''Let It Go'' (Sing Along) LetItGo_Cover_albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Letitgoalt cover albumcoach.png|Sing Along version's album coach letitgo_cover_albumbkg.png|Classic's album background letitgodlc_cover_albumbkg.png|Sing Along version's album background Promotional Images Letitgodlc promo.jpeg Behind the Scenes letitgo bts.png Others letitgo background.png|Classic/Sing-Along Background Videos Official Audio Idina Menzel - Let It Go (from "Frozen") Let It Go (Nicki Gonzalez Version) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays 'Classic' Let It Go - Just Dance 2015 'Sing Along' Let It Go (Sing Along) - Just Dance 2015 Category:Disney Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Sing Along Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Duets Category:Solos